


Scarlet Arc

by the_hapless_ace



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hapless_ace/pseuds/the_hapless_ace
Summary: With great power, comes great responsibility. Well what if that power comes at a cost, what if that power changes the world around you, and yourself to the point you're unrecognizable to others. For Jaune Arc and Ruby Rose they'd soon learn the price for that power soon, and how they'll have to keep it from destroying them. Lancaster. Set after Salem's fall.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was co-written between my friend, and I. He goes by "A Swaggy Guy" on Discord. I hope you all enjoy.

"Come on everyone!" A girl in a crimson cloak yelled to her companions as they all seemed to be storming a palace in what had been known as 'The Grimmlands'. She had been accompanied by a blonde brawler, a Faunus ninja, a snow princess, a bombastic bomber, a silent martial artist, and of course a blonde Paladin. Each one were her friends, she loved them all, and they were going to put an end to an evil force that had been plaguing their world of Remnant for to long.

"We're right behind you Ruby!" The blonde brawler said to Ruby, punching her way through an incoming Beowulf. "Let's put that dusty old Grimm bitch in her place!"

Everyone agreed as they kept making their way through the palace, each one has their respective weapon drawn; they easily made their way through any Grimm that has come their way. They had come so far, and they wouldn't lose today. They've already lost plenty; friends, family, homes, but they'd be damned if they let it all be for nothing.

"Nora, how about you open the door." The blonde brawler grinned to the hammer wielding bomber. If this was gonna be their final battle they all may as well have some fun today. Nora just gave Yang a more than pleased grin as she brought her hammer down on the ornate door.

Waiting for them on her throne had been the wicked witch herself, Salem; watching them enter her throne room with a completely bored expression. "So Ozpin's latest soldiers have come to stop me in their final hour? How boringly heroic." She spoke before a wave of her hand summoned a an oddly deformed chimera Grimm; with it's body like an Ursa Major, the tail was an independent King Taijitsu, a Beowulf's head with manticore horns, and walked upright like a Beringal.

"Nothing we haven't handled before!" Ruby yelled before leading the charge to assault the large Grimm. She used a combination of her semblance and the kickback from Crescent Rose to fly up to it, with the others following close from behind.

Weiss looked to Jaune before yelling to him "Boost me!" Weiss jumped backed away from the Grimm's line of vision. Jaune nodded quickly activating his semblance to boost Weiss' Aura into overcharge. Weiss began to glow as she performed an intricate summon before everyone's eyes, as the largest Armed Gigas she'd ever summoned materialized and began to take on the Grimm Chimera head on.

Everyone looked to Weiss' summon fighting the Grimm, and distracting it enough for the rest of the two teams to make their way over to Salem, and whatever Grimm she has conjured to impede their progress to finally ended the age old witch. Salem was less than pleased by the results she was seeing as they progressed towards her, especially the silver eyed one; she'd fix that soon.

"Ruby look out!" The blonde knight yelled as he pushed the reaper out of the way from a sneak attack a Grimm claw from Salem had tried to land on her, the young man's armor sadly had been torn away as the claws cut into his flesh.

Salem sneered as she looked to the fallen knight "The fool playing the hero dies, as it always is in life." He blood covered hand changed back from the shape of a Grimm's claw.

"Jaune!" Ruby screamed rushing to Jaune as she saw he had been slashed across his torso. "No Jaune please! You can't die! Don't leave me you dummy!" Ruby cried as she saw her first friend's blood pooling beneath the two of them.

"Ruby..." Jaune weakly said to the reaper. "Ruby stop crying...stop Salem please..."

Ruby's eyes began to glow with every word her friend said, she could hear him growing weaker with each word that escaped him. Her tears started to hit his body as she felt him growing limp. "Jaune no! Don't leave me you big dummy! Jaune don't go! I love you!" She screamed as an explosion of silver light filled the room.

—

Ruby shot up in a cold sweat as her right hand rested on her stomach. She looked around before looking to the side of the bed next to her. The familiar mop of blonde hair, that she had slept next to for the past 2 years, filled her vision. She pressed a hand to his chest feeling the scar from that day 5 years ago to see if it was truly closed. "Jaune..." she muttered to the sleeping man.

She'd always have this nightmare when it got so close to the anniversary of the day they had defeated Salem, the day she almost lost him. Once she calmed down, Ruby began to pout and shake Jaune "Hey why didn't you wake me you big dummy."

Jaune groaned as he started to stir from his sleep, one moment he was dreaming about eating the world's biggest bowl of Pumpkin Pete's he'd ever seen, and the next he was staring at Ruby. He yawned before looking to Ruby, he'd just gotten in from a mission so exhausted didn't begin to describe what he felt right now. "Because you looked to adorable to wake up." He muttered before wrapping his arms around her.

Ruby gave a huff and nuzzled into him. "I'm always adorable buster. You have no excuse for not waking me up!" She poked his cheek with her index finger while mock pouting.

Jaune chuckled before kissing Ruby's forehead "Will chocolate chip waffles make it better?" The knight asked her.

"Yes! Hop to it, after waffles then we can have our post mission snuggles!" Ruby grinned starting to push her lover onto his feet. Jaune just chuckled as Ruby marched him down to their kitchen, where he had soon made their preferred breakfast of champions.

With their waffles in hand they'd both settled in front of their television to watch the morning cartoons. During a particularly funny scene where Pumpkin Pete was about to hit Carrot Carl with a mallet Jaune couldn't help but double over a little. "Ruby I don't feel so good"

"What do you mean by that, Jaune?" Ruby turned to him seeing him start to double over.

"I dunno I feel all tingly is all." He groaned

"Do you want an aspirin?" She pressed the back of her hand to Jaune's forehead since she didn't have their thermometer on hand.

"I guess." He slumped a little as his forehead felt extremely hot, like a severe fever,

Ruby had left quickly to find some medicine. It was a Little worrying, seeing as Jaune was perhaps the second-most healthy person she knew. A few seconds later, with the help of her semblance, she was back with Jaune, a glass if water on one hand and the pill on the other.

Jaune accepted it all from her and groaned as he took the pill and water, thanking Ruby before panting. He didn't even realize how this happened, he felt fine an hour ago.

Ruby sat on the armrest beside Jaune, her hand quickly going back to his forehead. The fever was growing hotter, and with it Ruby's concern for Jaune grew more desperate. Her other hand flew to the scroll in her pocket, but she didn't mark a number. Her eyes went back to Jaune's, the question going unasked.

Jaune groaned as he started to shake and move a little groaning from pain "Rubes I fell like how you Uncle looks half the time.." he tried to joke weakly after he saw how she looked so concerned for him

Ruby frowned. That was not an ideal state of being. Her mind made up, she quickly tapped the emergency call number, expecting to be answered shortly. Meanwhile, she took a look at Jaune. He was pale, and wasn't that ironic with how hot he felt.

"Hello? What seems to be the emergency." A woman's voice came from the other line after a few long rings

"Hello? W-we need an ambulance, my boyfriend is feeling awful, he has a really bad fever, he's pale and Is shaking. I-it all started very suddenly, just a minute ago. We live in the sector D-3 in the outskirts of Vale, please hurry!"

"Alright we'll be to your location as quickly as we can, remain calm and we'll see what we can do." The voice stayed on the line until the sound of sirens came to their home.

Ruby heard the Siren and immediately moved to help Jaune up, her trying to make him lean on her as much as he needed. It reminded her of the past, when they fought and bled, and they usually helped each other out once the carnage was over. Those times she felt relieved, their enemies were defeated and they could breath happy once again. This time it was different. Their enemy was an unseen one, one they couldn't fight with weapons- one they couldn't fight at all.

The doctors were baffled as whatever ailed Jaune seemed simple enough that his aura should be healing him, but it was like his body itself was fighting him. His Aura was failing to heal him as he was rushed to critical care.

Ruby had tried to follow, but the nurses had stopped her when she reached the doors separating the critical wards. The huntress had merely a moment to watch her beloved before the doors closed in front of her face. Why wouldn't they Let her in? Did they not realize she had been with him through the worst of the worst?! They had fought Grimm, criminals, Grimmified criminals, bled and won together! Then why wouldn't they let her in?!

"Ma'am please, this is a sensitive matter. Not many ailments can get through aura, and your boyfriend could have something that could mean quarantine. If you want please contact any friends and family who can keep you company." The nurse told her as Jaune's pained screams grew faint as they took him deeper into the critical care ward.

Ruby knew she should listen, the rational part of her mind told her the doctors would do much more if they didn't have to care for her, but she wasn't being rational right now. The screams, you she could still hear them, and she wanted so badly to help her boyfriend feel better. To get rid of those screams with her caress, and alleviate his pain, but she couldn't. Ruby desisted, and slumped back to the seats near the entrance of the ward. She eyed her pocket with the corner of her eye, a message to Yang and she would he right there with her. She didn't though. She wanted to be alone for a bit.

Ruby was kept out of the room for hours, but hours turned into a day until she was allowed to see Jaune. He had been placed into a care unit and was hooked up to so many machines monitoring his vitals. A doctor had been waiting for her.

"Hello Ms. Rose I understand you are Mr. Arc's lover. Whatever was wrong with Mr. Arc has seemed to pass, though his body seemed to drain itself of all fluids, so we'll have to keep him for a few more days. It'd probably be best you go home, he won't be awake for a few days."

What? That wasn't fair! She had waited for so long only to be denied like this? No way. "I did not just wait for nearly an entire day to leave just like that. My boyfriend is in there, and the last I saw of him he was strapped to a bed, screaming his lungs out, so you better show me where he is before I do something both of us regret."

"Fine, but please Ms. Rose I must ask you to keep calm and don't disturb the patient." The Nurse led her to Jaune who still looked pained as he slept, but he wasn't screaming his lungs out anymore. The blonde knight was still incredibly pale to the point that Ruby could make out the veins on his exposed skin.

"By the gods..." Ruby gasped. She wanted to take the few steps to close their distance, but she wasn't sure if it was safe.

He looked so fragile, so vulnerable, and that was a thought she hadn't had about him in years, maybe to the start of Beacon, when he'd hide behind his shield during spars. Nowadays it was different. He didn't hide anymore, but he charged with it. And when they were on the battlefield, he would be the one to buy then time. He was their tank, he was their most durable fighter. And to see him down on a hospital bed was something Ruby had never expected since they left Beacon.

Jaune just laid there unresponsive to her as he tried to sleep off what had been coursing through him. For the first time in years Jaune Arc was defenseless and weak go whatever was managing to break through his aura's natural healing. He grunted and groaned with a light convulsion as the monitor showed that his heart rate began to increase more and more.

Ruby almost jumped to his side then and there, but the nurse beside her was already on the move. She inspected the monitor for merely a second, and with only that she realized what the convulsion was and worked to fix it. Ruby stood near the doorframe, watching as the nurse worked masterfully, with the grace if someone used to tending to people in a condition as delicate as Jaune's. It wasn't even a minute later that the nurse walked back to Ruby's side.

"Ms. Rose he's fine now please go home, you've had a long night and I don't think Mr. Arc will want to wake up to see you disheveled over him." The nurse motioned to Jaune, still trying to convince Ruby that she was going to worry herself sick.

Jaune looked to be in good hands for the moment, it'd be best to notify everyone else what was wrong with Jaune. The others would need to know now. It was hard to let it go, but Ruby knew the nurse was right. She wouldn't do any good by getting herself sick. With one last look at the man on the bed, she left the room and headed to the exit. On the way, she took her scroll and sent Yang a quick message. She really needed her big sister right now...


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the trip back home was in silence. Not even the cab driver had tried to make small talk, likely sensing her mood. She hadn't even made it through the door before the tears started flowing from her eyes. It felt like the world was crashing down around her as she felt her chest was being compressed, she couldn’t lose Jaune...not now. The thought alone made her stomach queasy, forcing her to run to the closest bathroom to empty her stomach’s contents. 

When Yang finally arrived she wrapped her arms around Ruby trying to comfort her little sister. “It’s gonna be ok Ruby.” The blonde knew her little sister, and she knew that this was eating her up on the inside.

Yang wasted no time trying to learn as much of what had happened to Jaune as fast as she could from her little sister. 

 

"I-it was so sudden," Ruby sobbed. "One moment he was all fine and dandy, the next he's burning hot, pale and saying he felt really bad. I didn't know what to do Yang, I just called for help and could only watch as Jaune got worse..." 

 

“Well it’s a good thing you got him help quick, still maybe you should get yourself checked out too. Whatever Jaune has could have originated from somewhere around your house.”

Ruby threw her hands in the air. "Great, now I have to  
get somebody to check the house for anything that could have been responsible for this. Just wonderful." 

“Look Rubes how about we go out and have a sister’s day, you can just call someone to check the place for anything abnormal.”

Ruby sighed, but thinking about it, it wasn't a bad idea. She needed to de-stress from the...eventful morning, and Yang was pretty good at cheering her up. Plus, that way whoever she hired would have no trouble going through her house and would likely find the source of Jaune's affliction. 

‘It was supposed to be my free day too, so I might as well use it, right?’ A quick nod to Yang and a slightly less than quick search through the CCTnet later for an expert in... whatever this was supposed to be, and Ruby was ready to leave.

Yang nodded, and once the expert had come in and was paid to examine the house, did she take Ruby to enjoy her free day. She took Ruby to every activity that could possibly take her mind off Jaune, and it’d worked as both sisters got to enjoy each other’s company well into the evening; until Ruby got a call on her scroll from the expert confirming that the house was almost clean, and that she could come back home as early as the day after tomorrow. Yang had called Ilia ahead of time hoping her partner could have their guest room ready for Ruby.

“Hey Ilia, you mind making sure the guest room is alright? Ruby has to stay over for the night.” Yang spoke into her scroll.

“Sure Yang.” Ilia’s voice came from the other end of the scroll.

“Thanks babe, I’m gonna reward you extra hard later.” Yang said in a tone of voice she knew would make Ilia flush literal pink. 

“Yang come on not while we have guests.” Ilia was terribly flushed as she tried to get pass her girlfriend’s love of teasing.

Ruby chuckled when Yang finally ended the call to Ilia. “How she makes you pay for making her blush when you get home, I don’t want to know.” 

Yang smirked and winked “Maybe I like being punished Rubes.”

“Filth!” Ruby screamed playfully to her big sister as they made their way to Yang and Ilia’s home.

Once they had arrived to Yang, and Ilia’s, apartment did things started out as things usually would have when Ruby came to stay the night with her sister, and her beau. Ilia had greeted Ruby, and simply asked if Jaune hadn’t come back from his mission yet.

Ilia was a bit shocked to see Ruby get sad, and had assumed the worst. She hugged the younger girl and rubbed her back. “It happens Ruby, I’m sure he’s smiling down on you right now.”

“N-no!.” Ruby exclaimed after processing what Ilia might have meant. “Jaune not dead...he’s just in the hospital…” To Ruby’s credit she didn’t choke up as she began to explain the situation to Ilia. This just made Ilia hold Ruby tighter.

“You aren’t gonna lose him Ruby, I’ve seen seen the both of you go through way worse than a simple illness…” Ilia really didn’t know what to say, but the words felt like they were the best she could offer the younger woman.

“Thanks Ilia.” Ruby had appreciated the Faunus’ words, but she still felt a tension in her chest as her mind kept focusing on Jaune on the hospital bed screaming, and convulsing in pain. “Um how about we eat, I’m starving.”

“You’re in luck, I ordered pizza from Sal’s.” Ilia smiled knowing that would get the two sister’s attention since Sal’s had become their little spot when they settled in this part of Vale.

“Did you get it with…?” Yang was about to ask Ilia before she was cut off.

“Yes Yang, extra bacon, and before you ask Ruby yes, I bought some of Sal’s word famous deep thick cookie pizza with extra chocolate chips, and a milkshake.” Ilia smirked knowing the sister’s so well.

“Oh I can’t wait!” Ruby perked up at the idea of having some of Sal’s pizza, milkshake, and cookies pizza. True to it’s magical effect, when the pizza arrived things devolved to the three women wolfing down pizza, Yang and Ilia going through a bottle of wine Weiss have them as a gift, and Ruby enjoying the extra thick chocolate and strawberry milkshake. They decided to cap it off by watching a cheesy action comedy starring Bryan Brynolds.

“So is he going to be alright?” Ilia asked Ruby as three women sat amongst the dark leather sofa in the den.

“I hope so, whatever it is may be something I have to her tested for…” Ruby tried her best not to think about whatever put Jaune in the hospital. Ruby groaned an age another slice of pizza before resting her hands on her stomach, sighing as she tried to keep her mind off things.

Yang gave her baby sister a look before holding her. “Come on Rubes, Jaune is tougher than some sickness 

Word had come from the surveying team a couple days later that their house was clean, nothing could be traced that was a contaminate.

When both sisters had gone back to Ruby, and Jaune’s home they’d immediately began talking with the head of the team that had worked on the house, she wanted the full report; not what she was told over the scroll. Ruby had been shocked to learn that whatever had caused Jaune to take ill must not have come from their home. 

“Yang I’m scared...what if someone tried to poison him while he had been on his mission…” Ruby had been so far away from a panic attack, she’d been so distraught over this whole situation. The next thing she knew she was crying into Yang’s shoulder. “Yang I don’t want to lose him, I almost did once, and I still have nightmares over it.” 

Yang sighed and rested her flesh-and-blood hand against Ruby’s head. She knew this was going to be a trying time for her sister, but she was there to help her through it all. “Then we all make whoever did it pay Ruby..:”

Now all Ruby would be able to do is wait until a doctor contacted her about Jaune’s condition. This felt like the hardest thing she had to do in her lifetime, and made slaughtering hordes of attacking Grimm look like child’s play. Another final battle with Salem felt almost welcome by now. 

 

Five days later Ruby had been called back down to the hospital to talk with the doctors who had been looking over Jaune. No sooner had she received the call did she ask Yang to come with her, she felt like she’d need support for whatever the doctor was to tell them.

Once both women had meet at the hospital did they finally meet with Dr. Caffe who went into explaining every test they ran Jaune through, including blood work, MRI’s, shots, and the works. The best he could tell had come as a shock to both sisters. “Miss Rose, I’m pleased to tell you that Mr. Arc has made a full recovered, but we couldn't figure out what it was that had caused him to fall ill, and near death.” The doctor explained

"What do you mean you have no idea?! He nearly died, and you mean to tell me that it's some sort of mystery!!Did you find anything useful?!" Ruby felt like she was being treated as a joke, this was Jaune’s health they were talking about. She wouldn’t accept some lame, we couldn’t find it.

"Ruby, calm down, it's not good for the baby." Yang finally said placing a hand on her sister’s shoulder.

"I've been pregnant a couple weeks, Yang!" Ruby nearly snarled at her big sister.

“And it’s not good for it Rubes.” Jaune agreed as he was wheeled in by a nurse before he tried to stand up from the wheelchair, but wobbled a little as his body was still a little weak from the days of bed rest.

Ruby quickly ran to the side of the blonde man, offering herself as a crutch for Jaune to lean on. Honestly, neither them, or the doctors had any idea if Jaune should be standing, considering how close to apparent death he had been. 

“Jaune maybe you should get back in the chair, you’re all noodly right now.” Ruby kept him steady him, as they made their way out of the door thanks to Jaune wobbling about until he fell back against the wall.

“It’s fine Rubes. I feel great, just kinda dizzy is all....” he sighed before looking to a very unamused Yang. “Oh, hi Yang.”

“Don’t ‘Oh, hi Yang’ me buster. Just because they said you can go home doesn’t mean you can over exert yourself.” The brawler deadpanned to the knight. Jaune just rubbed his eyes as he felt a rant from Yang come on, while he tried to stand taller but quickly moved holding Ruby close him, as they narrowly avoided a rushing gurney...from behind them

Ruby barely got to dodge the crazed gurney, though maybe that wasn't even the right word, more like stumbled out of the way at the last second with Jaune holding her to him. The nurse who was supposed to move it chased the gurney along the hallway. “Sorry!” She said quickly More importantly... 

"Jaune? You weren't hurt, were you?” Ruby asked as she let go out Jaune while he just stood with his back to the wall.

“Nah, I’m fine just. My head buzzed a bit right before that gurney almost hit us.” Jaune groaned massaging his temples. “Look can we go home, I miss my own bed and watching trashy movies with my favorite crater face.” He grinned; it was a bit weak but it was still a grin

Ruby gave him another look. Honestly... he looked completely, utterly normal, save for how pale and noodly he was. Almost as if nothing had happened to him a few days ago. She put her worry in the back of her mind though, it wouldn't do for Jaune coming back home to be with a grumpy Ruby. She smiled at him and hugged him. "I'd love to. After you get back in the chair.” She spoke in an authoritative tone.

“There’s no arguing with you on this, is there?” Jaune asked hanging his head already knowing the answer.

Ruby gave him a very mischievous smile before kissing his cheek. “Nope.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much to say other than we know can observe Ruby and Jaune post hospital visit. Please leave reviews, and comments. Any feedback is good feedback.

Nearly two weeks after being discharged Jaune was still trying to convince Ruby to let him go on a mission “Rubes I know you’re worried but I don’t like being cooped up in the house for so long.” He was trying to get pass her to go confirm a mission from the local town council.

From an outsider view, the scene must have been pretty comical, seeing as the taller, buffer and obviously rather exasperated man could have walked past the minuscule woman with her arms on akimbo standing in the doorway. For Ruby though, it wasn't such a funny situation. Her Jaune, who had been in danger of losing his life to unforeseen and still unknown circumstances, would not leave the house to do a mission. No, nope, not at all, nein, and whatever other negatives she could think of. 

 

He groaned eventually giving up and moved to the kitchen “Can you at least let me go out to the garden or go shopping?” He asked from the kitchen as he got a cup of juice. He knew she cared about his health and was worried about him, but he felt great and he just felt like he had so much more em energy to burn. Well his wrists itched from time to time, but he just chalked that up to just being normal skin irritation.

Ruby sighed and dropped her shoulders. She knew she may have been harsh with him, but you just didn't leave the hospital right into the battlefield like that. Honestly, it had barely been a week, and while Ruby believed him when he said he felt great, the risk was too great. She'd give him one more week and some training to get it along, but there was no way he would leave to do a mission so close to the day he was given leave. 

 

Ruby left the doorway and joined Jaune at the kitchen, with her leaning on the wall. "Yeah, we can even train together if you want, alright? It's just... I'm worried, OK? If it makes you feel better, I wouldn't let anybody leave if they had been as bad as you were." 

 

“Alright Rubes. I know you were scared the whole time I was in the hospital, but I feel great. Look if it gives you peace of mind I won’t strain myself for another week, let’s just go out.” Jaune paused as an idea started to form in his head. “Heh in fact how about we go to Atlas early, and hang out before the SDC’s weapon’s expo. It’d be good to see Weiss plus I’m sure you’d wanna see some of your designs you sold to them in real life.”

 

Truthfully he didn’t care about the SDC expo but he wanted out of the house bad, and he may as well spend the day with Ruby while she was still in her first trimester.

Ruby sighed with relief. Honestly, even she realized how unfair she was being with Jaune, seeing as he might as well had been in house arrest, but he had to realized how much it meant for her that he stayed safe, especially now that they had realized they were going to be parents. She didn't want the story to repeat itself. 

Honestly, they could also use the trip he was offering. Call her a hypocrite, but she too was starting to get a bit twitchy from being in their home for too long, and she may want to stroke her ego a little bit by watching people marvel over her designs. Not only that, but seeing Weiss would be a good way to calm down. She could even tell her about the baby!

“That sounds wonderful, Jaune. And I promise it will only last a little longer, alright? Just let get my bearings a bit, last week as too much for me, with the news of being pregnant, and you going to the hospital instead of me... "She giggled a bit. 

 

"Yeah, it was kind of chaotic. Don’t worry the only chaos we have to deal with now is Weiss getting made that I was sick and being stubborn about going on missions, and the fact that she didn’t know we’re expected....and unwed.” He chuckled, truthfully he only told his parents because he was saving the big news for the big reunion in a couple weeks. “Now come on let’s get packing and call Weiss to tell her to expect us at the expo.”

 

"Of course, dear." Ruby drawled on, seeing Jaune jog up the stairs to their bedroom. He seemed so different, so energetic and hyperactive. It was impressive to think that man had been rushed into the hospital nearly three weeks ago. 

She followed him up slowly, taking her time to call Weiss on the way. The scroll rang for a bit before Weiss's face appeared on the screen. If anything, she looked relieved, so she imagined that Weiss had used the excuse to disengage from an unwelcome surprise. 

 

“Ah yes I’m talking with Project Full Moon’s designer now. Please allow me to speak with her in private.” Weiss seemed to move quickly before answering Ruby officially “Hello Ruby, you certainly have good timing to get me out of annoying meetings.”

Ruby rolled her eyes. "I was always one for last second entrances, Weiss. How have you been?" 

 

“Oh you know, trying to make my company legit after taking over from my father. I finally got the daycare up and running again. That certainly made me popular among the employees who can’t afford childcare services. How are things with you and Jaune?”

 

"Things are going great, but the few week have been uh... kind of intense, to put it in a way. I'll tell you more about it later, I'd like to speak it in person. By the way, Jaune and I   
decided to visit early, as in before your company's expo. We're gonna book a bullhead and likely arrive in around two days, alright partner?" 

 

“Heh no no, I’ll send a private SDC Bullhead you’ll be here faster, and truth be told save me from having to talk with shareholders and overly ambitious business people.” Weiss sounded like she was nearly ready to burst, and could use her friends “Just be packed and ready, you can even stay at the Manor.”

 

"You would really do that for us, Weiss? You are such a great partner!" Ruby beamed. Honestly, The SDC bullheads were the best. They were spacious, had great food and the workers, since Jacques left, were a great bunch, and that was without mentioning the Schnee Manor, a beautiful and luxurious place that irradiated life once Weiss took over. Not only that, but Klein! Enough said. "Thanks a lot, and we'll pay you the favor back, just wait, we'll save you from those evil men in suits!"

 

“Heh always the hero Ruby. I can’t wait to see my two favorite dolts. Don’t keep me waiting.” Just as Weiss and Ruby continued taking though Jaune could have sworn he heard a voice. He looked around until his eyes landed on a simple spider.

“The hell...maybe Ruby is right... I’m starting to hear things…” Jaune muttered before approaching the spider.

"It was good talking to you, Weiss. Thanks for the bullhead by the way, we'll make sure to be ready for that time. I'm gonna get packing, alright? See ya later." Ruby said her farewells before hanging the scroll. She finally opened the door to the bedroom and found Jaune staring dumbly at a- "AHHH! KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT" 

 

He reached out to it and it calmly crawled into his hand and stayed perfectly still “Hey it’s OK little guy.” He said talking to it like it was a person before calmly placing it out the window “I’m sure there’s plenty of bugs for you in the garden.” He said as the spider left and crawled out their house. 

Jaune looked to Ruby with an amused smirked “Come on Rubes I’ve seen you decapitate giant nevermore.”

Meanwhile, Ruby has spider crawled up the wall to the ceiling. Ruby stared at the clearly insane man from her spot in the corner of their ceiling. Seriously, how could you let something as nefarious and disgusting as a spider be in the same room as you, let alone walk into your palm?!?! Not only that, but Jaune had stayed absolutely calm, as though it was an everyday thing for him. 

"T-t-t-t-there's a big d-d-ifference between a monster that kills you for the hell of it and another one that makes their house inside your house, gives birth to billions of its kind and can kill you with a single bite without you knowing it!” Ruby was a huntress yes, but she knew of she knew, Grimm aren’t the ultimate evil, haven’t been since Salem’s defeat, no those evil creatures of the devil known as spiders were.

“Calm on Rubes it was harmless.” He chuckled going to the bathroom to wash is hand before going to get her off the ceiling. “Honestly how would Remnant react to their silver eyes hero is scared of little spiders. Anyway how did the call to Weiss go?” He asked after wrestling her into his arms so she was now being held bridal style.

"It went really well honestly" Ruby said, hanging from Jaune's neck. "Called her just in time to save her from the evil clutches of businessmen, and in gratitude, she told us she would give us a ride via SDC bullhead and allow us to stay in her manor! A hefty reward if you ask me, don't you think?" 

“Hehe now that sounds about right.” He chuckled before kissing her a little “Now come on we should pack fast, knowing Weiss the Bullhead will be halfway here in god knows how long.” He started to put her down.

 

"Will do," Ruby reluctantly climbed from her boyfriend's arms and looked at the suitcases Jaune had already put on the bed, and quickly went to work. Time passed quickly between packing and the picking between the couple, but they were ready with a bit of time to spare before Weiss would give them an estimate on when the bullhead would arrive. 

“So yeah Ruby that spider funny thing is, I could have sworn I heard it like talking or something. Crazy right, might still be delirious from the fever.” He finished getting the rest of his stuff into his suitcase 

 

"Oh come on," Ruby laughed. "Now I know you're just messing with me. I know I was a bit overprotective of you these last few days, but it's not like you need to do this, okay?" 

 

“Well yeah I guess I’m just going a little stir crazy is all Ruby. Heh it’ll do me good to be outside the house, though I hope Weiss isn’t mad I got you pregnant before I put a ring on it...:maybe I should pack my reinforced cod piece while I still can...”

 

"You may want to be careful with that, don't want her freezing it into your junk too." 

 

“....She really is against the idea of us having sex...” he shuddered now imagined Blake’s reaction or god forbid Taiyang and Qrow.

Ruby giggled, before wincing in empathy. Perhaps they really would've put a ring on it before going ahead and getting pregnant, but the past is past and that doesn't matter anymore. “Perhaps we should get married soon... Wouldn't do for our child to be born out of wedlock, no?”

“Well that’s not a stigma anymore, but I wouldn’t be against marrying you.” Jaune chuckled, before wrapping his arms around her. They’d definitely done things out of order, but he wouldn’t mind making an honest woman of Ruby.

“Heh great, I’m sure Weiss won’t mind helping me plan it.” She actually stopped when her scroll got a message “Speaking of which she said her ETA is a day and a half. Hope she doesn’t mind you putting a bun in my oven, hopefully not as bad as Yang did.” She smirked remembering Yang chasing Jaune all over the town, causing Jaune to shudder at the memory.

The time to meet Weiss for their pickup, and Jaune was already dreading when the limousine arrived and that dread went up by 50 when he saw the well tailored form of Weiss Schnee walk out “Ruby, Jaune.” She smirked greeting her friends.

"Weiss!" Ruby cried, already rushing to the bullhead to give her partner a hug. Jaune followed behind her, relaxing a bit when he saw Weiss returning the hug. "It's been about three hours but I don't care, it's been so long since we talked!”

“Yeah Ruby, hehe did you really think I’d send the SDC’s best Bullhead without being there to personally greet you two. So really what's new with you 2?” Weiss asked the couple once Ruby let go of her.

 

"Nothing much," Jaune said, giving Weiss a small one armed hug when Ruby left Weiss's side. "Lately we've been lazing around, watching movies and what not, nothing to interesting. How about you? How is the expo going?" 

“It’s going, mainly having to deal with shareholders getting a little more greedy, and having to have General Ironwood do damage control. So Jaune I still don’t see a ring on Ruby’s finger.”

“Hey I’m working on it OK!” Jaune held up his hands defensively. “Me and Rubes aren’t that traditional.” Honestly he loved her, and they lived together happily so it didn’t matter if they didn’t have some fancy ceremony.

Weiss jokingly brandished Myrtenaster in an overly exaggerated fighter stance "You have thirty days. Choose that time to find, and put a ring on my dear partner’s finger, or I will be forced to defend her honor.”

“Weiss, come on, let it go. We'll do the engagement junk when we feel we're ready, OK? He gets it enough from both his family and my own, give him a break." Ruby said not bothering to hide the amusement she felt; seeing her bestie mock threaten her boyfriend.

“Yeah cut me some slack Snow Angel; at least let me find a good enough ring in say 4-9 months.” He teases not really scared she had Myrtenaster drawn “Besides like you can talk, you’re still single.” It was a bit of a running joke that of their close friends Weiss was the only one of them that was still single. 

Weiss huffed and quickly sheathed Myrtenaster. "I know I am in no position to judge you based on my personal love life, thank you very much for bringing that up, but as your friend I think you will never be ready enough if you keep going with that mentality. Also, yes, I am momentarily single, but that is because I'm looking for a decent human being, not someone who may use the opportunity to seize my company. I will not let a second Jacques Schnee to happen." 

“Certainly are regretting not taking me up, after all Ruby obviously knew I was a total catch.” He gave Ruby a small kiss before snapping his head as he saw a tarantula cut across their yard “The hell.”

"Hm?" Ruby looked at Jaune, looking over her head and to the garden with an ungodly focus. "What's wrong? Did you see a Grimm? Do we have tiny ant Grimm?” Ruby couldn’t help but take on a Nora like quality of being curious to what Naune has seen 

“Nah a Tarantula just ran across the yard.” He said nonchalantly not realizing that Ruby and Weiss wouldn’t take that well, like AT ALL. Within seconds he could feel both women gripping both sides of him, as if he was their shield against the large spider.

"W-what? H-how do you even notice a freaking spider run across the yard?! Those things are small for a reason!" Said Ruby, clinging to Jaune's right arm. She’d have climbed to his shoulder as well if she wasn’t being stopped by the fact that he had just gotten out of the hospital weeks ago.

"J-Jaune, I know we're friends, s-so perhaps I can offer you a pest control service?" said Weiss, as she had grabbed onto Jaune’s left arm, her own eyes darting around, scanning for the offending arachnid.

“Well Ruby, Tarantulas can be fairly big and noticeable if you’re looking. Also calm down Weiss so we have a few spiders they’d naturally be here since we have a garden, so it’s easy hunting ground for them to get the actual pests in the garden. Also would you two please let go of my arms? You're going to break them." 

"Still," started Weiss, letting go from the blond's arm. "This isn't what we are here for. Shall we get going? I have a very busy day ahead, and I'd like to finish it quickly so we can catch up in the evening." 

“Sure.” Jaune said and when he noticed Ruby hadn’t let go he sighed and picked her up deciding to bridal carry her again, surprisingly she felt lighter than usual. Like she almost weighed nothing.

Ruby sighed happily once she was settled against Jaune's chest. "I could get used to this, you know? You carrying me around anywhere I need to be. This is me living my best life." She looked up from her spot against Jaune’s chest, and blew him a kiss. 

“Come on Ruby you have legs, heh I’m just amazed that I’m not weaker. You actually feel as light as a feather to me right now Rubes.” He even lifted her like she was a set of weight to prove his point. This only caused her to giggle, amused by him treating her as so.

“Why would you be weaker? You been skipping training? Honestly Jaune are you gonna go back to how you were at Beacon?” Weiss roller her eyes, she knew domestic life tended to make people lethargic, she herself kept to a strict training regime so she wouldn’t lose her own abilities, but she couldn’t see Jaune falling into getting sloppy on training.

"Wait, really? How? You haven't been sneaking off to do stuff while you were supposed to be at home, right? And we'll talk about it when we're in the air, Weiss. It's honestly a lot to take in." Ruby said before leaving Jaune's arms and sitting beside him in the limo as they made their way to where the SDC Airship was docked.

Weiss raised her eyebrow with a curious look cast between the couple, but sighed not pressing the issue. If they wanted to wait until they were in the bulkhead then she could wait. “Fine, but I want the whole story once we make our way to Atlas.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello what's up everybody, we have the fourth chapter of Scarlet Arc ready for you all to enjoy. As always I'd like to thank my co-writer Swaggy for helping me write this story, and without further ado let's begin. As always I encourage you all to leave a review.

Once they were in the air and Weiss, now having full context, glared at Jaune with Myrtenaster drawn as she stroked it "Hehe yeah Weiss I almost died and Ruby is pregnant..." Jaune didn't know if it was the look on her face, the way she was stroking Myrtenaster like one would pet a puppy, or both but it was driving him to scoot away from Weiss as much as he could.

"Hey, so like, I know this seems like a situation that may seem a bit out of my control, but I can assure you, we are working to make this into the best situation possible, and I... uh... I think nobody would like it if you chopped me into little pieces, right? Uh... Ruby, please say something to your partner please?"

"Weiss come on Jaune is great, and he is gonna marry me. We just need time and..." Ruby trailed off now actually considering how little they'd planned in terms of marriage

Weiss soon cut Ruby off. "I will make sure you're both married by the end of the next month, in fact we'll make the reunion your wedding announcement ceremony!" She had a determination that neither had seen in her, and all this over the two of them marrying.

"Um Weiss isn't that a bit much?" Jaune questioned the CEO hesitantly.

Weiss raised her brow, and produced her scroll letting Jaune see her immediate contact list. "A bit much is telling Nora you almost died a week ago, and that you never told her." her finger hovered over Nora's contact icon

Jaune held up his hands in a defensive manner as he stared at Weiss, and put on an act of being frightened. "Hey, we will! It's just that I've felt so great I'm not even sure if it's worth mentioning it now."

"Yes, and I've felt great after dealing with a broken arm, I still think it's a good idea to tell my friends I broke it anyway."

"Not only that, but you said you heard some voices and you can just notice spiders running through your garden, I don't think this isn't worth mentioning, Jaune."

"Look Weiss I'm fine. I grew up around my uncle's ranch, so I could see a mouse running in snow. Seeing a spider or 2 in the yard isn't anything new for me. Also just chalk the voices up as just remnants of whatever I had still affecting me. Tell you what if you can plan a wedding by the reunion then we'll get married at the reunion." Jaune was hoping to change the subject as far away from his health as possible

Weiss saw through the attempt with ease, years of dealing with businessmen and even her father training her to read between the lines. She could see, however, that Jaune was very uncomfortable with the subject. A look to Ruby revealed that she was worried too, Jaune must have spent quite a while in Ruby's care and was likely starting to get tired of all the concern. So, Weiss let it go, and instead focused on what Jaune had just said. "Jaune? Do you mean that you are proposing to Ruby right now in my very private bullhead?"

"Yes, in fact I meant to sneak away while in Atlas to see if I could find the perfect ring for Ruby." Jaune blushed having to admit that he was planning on hitting a few jewelry stores in Atlas.

Weiss gave a nod of approval. "That's sweet Jaune. I am sure you two will make a wonderful family." Her voice then took a playful tone. "Ruby, you better remember me when you are choosing your maid of honor, alright?"

"It's probably gonna be you Weiss, but can you recommend any good jewelers that I can go to?"

"There are several jewelers that would he absolutely thrilled to work with someone who has connections to the Schnee. The best ones are in the old Mantle district, look for a shop called 'Julian's'. They Will provide you great service."

"Alright...so does that mean SDC is footing the bill or am I pressing my luck by asking?" Jaune asked with some false sense of hope for Weiss taking pity on him.

"I am of the belief that demonstrations of love should be exclusively from a person to another. Can you ask for help? You can. Can I assure you it will come? Nope." Weiss rolled her eyes playfully. "Buuut, I can tell you that people value connections a lot. If you were to, I don't know, show the owner of the store that you are, in fact, a close friend with the owner of the Schnee Dust Company, he may be willing to charge you less, likely with the condition of mentioning him to me." She said, voice thick with something that wasn't quite sarcasm, but more the tone one used when exploiting a loophole in movies.

"Heh well Weiss if you ever need to you could fire your lawyer and represent yourself in court." He grinned catching onto her idea. He reached for some food that was brought by one of the flight attendants but stopped as he felt some strange feeling again.

"That would be a bad idea, Jaune," Weiss laughed. "I studied to be a huntress and am currently up to my neck with corporate work, so adding attorney to that list of subjects I'd naturally excel at would not go well for me." Weiss looked to Ruby, who was currently drinking some orange juice and eating some cookies, asked by Weiss herself who remembered her partner's slight addiction to the food.

Looking back to Jaune, he seemed to be in a small trance, again. "Jaune, did you even listen what I just said?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He shrugged letting go of the pear he had reached for onto for him to see that it was sticking to his hand "The heck..." he tried to pull it off only to feel it stick to his other hand.

"Aun, wah ar u doin?" Said Ruby. She swallowed, and looked at Jaune with uncertainty. "You aren't thinking of trying to juggle again, right? You'll end up making a mess."

"Hey I could juggle it all for 5 seconds last time thank you very much." He gave up trying to get it off and decided to think of some better way to deal with this pear. "Besides you thought it was funny."

"It was funny because you dumped about three oranges on your head, dummy." Ruby giggled. "So, what do you want to do first once we arrive in Atlas?"

Jaune huffed and pouty before he smiled at Ruby. "Well I'm gonna get your ring first, so spend the day with Weiss, catch up. Try to convince her not to spoil our kid when it's born."

Ruby's only response to that was a smirk as she crossed her arms. "I'll try, but I can't make promises. Weiss seems very adamant in being 'best auntie'. Ain't that right, Weiss?"

"So would your home be able to hold a child's play castle or should I have an addition built onto it?" Weiss said with a smirk of her own.

"Hey at least wait until we know the gender before offering those kinds of things." Jaune sighed as he rubbed the back of his head

Weiss' smirk turned into a very playful smile as her answer was a simple.. "Nope."

By the look of Jaune's face, he knew it was an uphill battle and Ruby could agree. It was hard to say no to a woman who could freeze you, both literally and figuratively, with a flick of her fingers, so she did anything a good leader would have. She retreated and let Jaune deal with it.

"Come on Weiss," said Jaune, waving his hands a little as if that would give him some more authority. Ruby actually noticed something quite curious.

"Hmmm, nope I'm a Schnee and I do what I set my mind to, and what my mind wants is to spoil my future godchild rotten." Weiss crossed her legs as one of the flight attendants brought her some coffee.

Ruby just snorted at Weiss' promise of spoiling her child, and leaned back before she looked to Jaune with a raised brow. "Jaune, you are going to eat that Pear, right?"

"Ugh... oh yeah I am." He took a bite of his pear showing that he was intent on eating it despite it being stuck to his hand for some reason

"Sorry, I mean, I honestly thought you were going to throw it at Weiss or something, heh." Ruby smirked and leaned closer to him. "Although Nothing is stopping you." She teased him.

Jaune raised his hands in protest to that idea. "Nah I wanna live long enough to hold my baby boy or girl."

"That's a very smart decision." Weiss stated as she took a sip from her cup of coffee.

"And you say your plans aren't great." Teased Ruby. "Alright Weiss, what will two beautiful ladies like us be doing in Atlas?"

"Take in a spa, meet with the team who built your designs, convince you to let me plan your wedding because I know how you'd plan it with a puppy, cookie, and weapon theme somehow." Weiss listed off while she rested her coffee on a saucer.

"You know me so well, partner. I'm glad you are taking care of us so much!" said Ruby jokingly. "Also, that team better know what they're doing. My designs require a lot of care, you know."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Yes yes I know, either way just don't lay into them. Knowing how you are about your designs you'd make them cry." Weiss shook her head still not getting Ruby's weapon obsession after all these years.

"My babies aren't fit for a team of whiny people who don't know a firing pin from a shift cog." Ruby huffed not appreciating anything that wasn't the utmost care for her personal designs.

"Ruby you worry me sometimes when weapons are involved." Jaune had used the distraction of them both talking to finally force the pear off of his hand. He just sigh relaxing for a bit just as the pear finally came off.

Ruby took a 'dark', or as dark as Ruby could muster, tone. "You too will end up being a weapon nerd, my dear. I'll make sure of it."

"Ruby we've known each other for how long? You've made zero progress to make me as big a weapons nerd as you are." Jaune bragged as he leaned back, just waiting for Ruby's rebuttal.

"That's what you think, my apprentice, but now you know things about weapons you didn't know at all when we began your training." Ruby played along, almost as if she were a villain, raspy voice and everything.

"Ruby keep this up and I'll make sure you eat nothing but vegetables for the rest of your stay in Atlas." Weiss said simply before sipping on her coffee.

"No! My partner has betrayed me! Was this your doing Jaune Skywalker?!" Ruby said, before bursting into giggles.

"Yes I've turned her to the light side of the force." He wrapped his arms around Ruby and kissed her neck

"O-oh no!" Cried Ruby dramatically, or tried to anyway. She was trying to fight the fit of laughter. "Mfr-M-my evilness! You wiLL PAy for THIS, Jaune Skywalker, I SWEEAAAARR HAHAHA, STOP IT PLEASE HAHAHA."

"Hmmm no, I won't." He laughed before giving her belly a rub "You know you love me to much." The trip to Atlas would go on like this for the rest of the day until they touched down in the Schnee's Private airfield. Jaune had given Ruby a quick kiss after they'd touched down, then enjoyed a late lunch with Ruby and Weiss befor going off to the jewelers.

Jaune expected a lot during his trip to the jeweler, once he had flashed that he was friends with the current head of the SDC, in his mind he had expected to see a lot of exclusive cuts and the like we're offered to please a close friend of Weiss Schnee. He got that and more as he was offered more than just engagement rings.

"Mr Arc I'm sure this watch is befitting to a man of status like yourself." Julian told Jaune as he showed the younger man a golden watch with tastefully places diamonds, and rubies along its face.

"Um thanks, but right now I'm just focused on finding a good ring." Jaune was a bit embarrassed at being offered so much jewelry by the older man, but he just chalked it up as Julian wanting favor with the Atlesian elite. He stopped when he saw a silver ring with a black diamond in it, and red accents. He smiled getting a positive feeling about that one in particular. "Hey I think I found the right ring.

"Ah yes, some of my finest work. Well not mine, my daughter's she certainly can make fine jewelry especially with that semblance of her's." Julian chuckled before unlocking the display case to show Jaune the ring.

Jaune held the ring for a couple moments before he nodded ready to buy as this day had turned out to be a success for him, altough that all came to an end as an attempted robbery of the store had brought him to attention.

In an instant gunshots rang through the air as several civilians all scrambled to take cover as all attention was on the men wearing suits, and masks attempting to rob the store. The robbers attacked quickly and efficiently, with grace and professionalism that spoke of this not being the first time they worked as a team. The man in front of the group pointed his gun at Julian, the owner of the store, and commanded him to throw himself on the floor. The other three started herding the civilians to a corner.

"Alright everybody, shut up and listen. This is a robbery. We don't want to harm anybody, so stay down and don't do anything stupid and this will be over in no time." The guy's voice oozed a confidence that made everybody listen.

"Hey buddy, maybe you should just drop your weapons and leave." Jaune told the robbers as he slowly approached him. The weapons looked to be basic dust firing rifles, he'd have to thank Ruby for all her weapon geeking on him. If he remembered correctly that model could handle low to mid grade fire dust, low grade lightning, and mid to high grade ice.

Jaune kept approaching them slowly, his aura would be more than enough to keep him safe from the attacks, but he didn't have Crocea Mors to help fight back so he'd have to rely on CQC if things got messy.

The robber was baffled as he saw Jaune, but Jaune's face was to obscured by some sort of trick of the eyes that he just assumed was a semblance. Who was this guy who thought he could take them all out at once? Specifically after he told them not to try anything stupid. "Listen, I am not messing around. Stand down and you won't be killed." He threatened, gun pointed directly at the blond's head.

He didn't slow down though, so of course his partners got on to work. Sneakily, of course. A fifth robber walked in from the backroom, where he had previously disabled the security system. He assessed the situation and quickly moved behind the madman to dispatch him.

Jaune was still approaching until he could feel something, a buzz in his head telling him danger was behind him. No sooner than he had felt that feeling did he quickly turn around and punch the fifth man, hard. The strength behind the punch would have made Yang proud as it sent the man flying with a bloody broken nose. "Guess peace isn't an option." He grunted quickly grabbing the discarded gun and avoiding fire once it started.

"Boss I think this guy might be a huntsman!" One of the robbers told the leader as they kept firing at Jaune

"I noticed, thanks Sherlock!" responded the leader. "Hoxton, make sure the civilians don't do anything stupid, call Bane while we're at it, I don't think we can complete this job with a Huntsman on the scene." He commanded. The robber that was currently on the floor got up, took out his cellphone and headed to the corner with the civilians. "Chains and Houston, help me keep him suppressed. Wolf, loot the place." At his command, the group focused on their tasks, two of the robbers plus the leader focusing their fire on Jaune to keep him on the back foot.

Jaune didn't know what drove him, either it was instinct or pure adrenaline making him make jump decisions but he shot out as many of the lights he could. He was using the advancing darkness from the night outside and the room to help cover his tracks. He thought he could disappear in the shadows, though unbeknownst to him he had vanished. He was invisible and knew not that he had.

The leader cursed and turned on the flashlight on his customized gun and his partners did the same. They aimed at the last spot blondie was, but he was stay calm and check your corners. He has limited places to hide, sweep the place and find him." He said, his crew stalking the shop. "Remember to watch each other's backs. Hoxton, any news on the pickup?"

The body of Houston was thrown right in front of them, he was bloody and beaten, but he was breathing. "I'll give you one last change, give up and walk out free, or stay and face jail." Jaune's voice called out again. He was running out of patience for this ridiculousness. Sadly he had been met with returned fire where he had been standing. He had jumped up to the ceiling and was surprised to find the move that instinct told him to make was a good one, but he was clinging to the ceiling.

"What the fuck?!" Yelled one of the robbers. "How is he even doing that? Fuck it, Wolf, enough looting. We're gonna need your help." Shouted the now obvious leader.

"That's been enough, throw him everything we have! Chains, grab Hoxton and leave him outside by the back door, we'll pick him up later." The robber holstered his handgun, then reached into the bag by his side and pulled an assault rifle. Similarly, the other robbers pulled out two-handed guns and aimed at Jaune.

Jaune jumped back into the shadows of the ceiling as his ring middle fingers touched his palm and he felt something come out his palm. "The hell?" He looked seeing a strange substance on the ceiling where his hand had been pointed. He didn't have time to figure it out as he started running along the ceiling avoiding fire.

"Man Rubes will not believe this..." he muttered as he made his way to position himself behind the remaining three quickly and knocked out the other two just as fast before jumping back onto the ceiling living the boss all alone. "Give up! It's one on one now and I'm guessing you have no aura."

The leader was dumbfounded. He knew the guy was a huntsman, but no one should have been able to dispatch of them like this. Still, he wouldn't be dragged into jail, not if he could have a say in it. "Never!" he shouted back. He quickly searched his pockets for one of the smoke bombs he had brought and threw it to the floor. When it exploded, he quickly dragged his nearest friend, and tried to bolt it out the back door.

Jaune coughed as he looked around trying to see where the men had gone but by the time he could make out the men heading out the back door. He grunted jumping Down from the shadows to the hostages going to Julian himself and saw that the older man looked scared. Jaune chuckled "So about that engagement ring?" He asked trying to defuse the tension.

Not long after at the Schnee mansion Weiss and Ruby had been chatting until an Atlas news bulletin came up describing what had happened, and Julian proclaiming Jaune his hero as he lost not merchandise and was safe. "...That man is a magnet for trouble sometimes." Weiss muttered, and looked to her former partner.

Ruby was quiet, her emotions raging inside of her. On one hand, Jaune had somehow stopped a robbery, by himself, without his weapons or anything. On the other hand, he was dragged into whatever that was almost immediately after they thought they were going to take a break from all the adrenaline in their lives. "Yeah…, and I think we may want to keep him out of more trouble, don't you think, dear partner of mine?" Said Ruby from between gritted teeth.

Suddenly, Ruby calmed down. She closed her eyes, inhaled through her nose and exhaled through her mouth, just like her dad taught her, and Yang when they started their training all those years ago. She finally opened her eyes, and looked straight into Weiss' eyes, and calmly told her "There's no need to worry about his physical health. There's many other ways to punish someone." Ruby's word, and the way she smiled sent a chill through Weiss' spine.


End file.
